


watching you

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Honeymoon, M/M, Porn Battle, Sex Tapes, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wanted to memorize this night - their night - and as only a newlywed couple could do, they taped their first time as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompts in the Porn Battle XV: hard, forever, lust, top!Charles and based off [this](https://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m875faMBHr1qbj6f0o1_500.png) (NSFW) photo.

Erik wanted to memorize this night - their night - and as only a newlywed couple could do, they taped their first time as a married couple.

It had started with Charles holding onto the camera as Erik gave him a filthy blow job, but they both knew that that wasn’t all they would do tonight. 

Drunk on more than the champagne, Erik thought that he might have lacked in finesse, but Charles kept sending him filthy images of what Charles saw: Erik’s face bobbing up and down on Charles’ erection, Erik’s hands grabbing and bruising Charles’ thighs, Erik rutting against the mattress as he sucked Charles down. 

Charles came with a strangled cry of “Erik!” and Erik felt himself falling over the edge just from the power of Charles’ orgasm and the rutting against the mattress.

Erik knew it was lust - not just the euphoric rush of the wedding - but that was half the point of being married. Sex when they wanted and without question. That didn’t stop him from picking himself off that half of the mattress and collecting the camera from Charles’ hand.

There was still plenty of time for more.

-

A few hours later, and after a quiet nap, Erik picked up the camera and panned over to Charles’ sleeping body. 

“Wake up,” he whispered. “I want you to fuck me like you did on our first date. But this time, for us to keep forever.” Charles stirred at the suggestion and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Erik shifted to another corner of the bed, and laid flat on his back, holding the camera on his stomach as he did. “Come here,” he said and then reached for the tube of lube that they had purchased just for tonight. Slicking his fingers was easy and then he worked them into his body, slow but steady. 

“You should see this,” he said between hitched breaths. “I could watch this all night.”

“But it’d be better if I were there,” Charles added as he picked up the lube and coated his hardening erection with it. 

Erik only nodded his agreement and pulled his fingers from himself and picked up the camera. 

“You want this,” Charles said, his erection pressing closer and closer to Erik’s hole.

“Fuck yes,” Erik hissed and as he trailed off, Charles pushed in. It was a brutal pace - one that Erik enjoyed - as Charles pushed and pulled back into Erik as if there were pistons. “Harder,” Erik said again and angled the camera so he could catch some of Charles’ grunts and trusts in frame. Erik felt one of Charles’ hands slowly pumping his own leaking erection and couldn’t say anything else before he came with a muffled “Charles!”, half lost between the hairs on his beard and the camera’s position.

“For you. Forever,” Charles said before he came, pumping into Erik with far less rhythm than before. Erik tried to hold onto the camera to capture some of Charles’ face, but his hands collapsed to his sides from exertion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **ang3lsh1** for the quick beta.


End file.
